


In memory we will never fade

by Starlight_Mystery15



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Adorable Miguel, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Crushes, Cute, First Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, Hiro has a crush, M/M, Shyness, Slow Burn, hand holding, matchmaker Tadashi, smol boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Mystery15/pseuds/Starlight_Mystery15
Summary: Just graduated from high school at age thirteen Hiro want nothing more than to spend his summer tinkering with his bots and ignore his Aunt and brothers advise of making at least one friend. However, when the Rivera family moves into their neighboorhood and a particular boy catches his attention he might consider their advice after all.This story has prolonged chapters which will lead to the events of Big Hero 6. It's basically a rewrite of the movie.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Please be nice. Enjoy!

“Looks like the family is finally moving in.”

“What?” Hiro perked up in surprise, raising from his bed to stand next to his older brother who was peeking out their bedroom window.

The thirteen-year-old parted the blinds of what caught his brothers attention. He spotted two moving trucks parked outside from the building that was just diagonal on the other side of the street from his Aunts cafe.

“Who in their right mind would want to move into that empty dump?” The boy questioned knowing for a fact that the building had been abandoned for years. Who the heck moves into a place like.

The frustrated groan his brother lets out catches his attention. “What?” 

Shaking his head with closed eyes Tadashi pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me your joking.”

“Uh, no?” 

“You're telling me that for the last eight months that you never, ever, saw that place being rebuilt!?”

Face twisted confused at his brothers outburst Hiro peeked out one more time, this time he actually looked at the building and his eyes widened.

What was once an old crumbling mess was then transformed into a neat and clean structure. Everything was repaired and a new fresh coat of paint was done. And there printed on the front of the long windows read ‘Rivera: Family of shoes’

“Shoes, seriously?”

“Hey, people gotta make a living.” The older male said bumping shoulders with the younger. “Aunt Cass actually had the chance to meet one of the family members a few weeks ago when they checked the buildings progress. Apparently, their business skyrocketed down in Mexico that they needed a bigger space to work. Guess here was their best option.”

“Huh,” Hiro replied heading back to his bed to finish up the design for his latest fighter bot, not paying the slightest attention to what his brother was saying.

“Whoa! That is one big family.” Tadashi stated as he eyed the members filing out one by one from their vehicles and starting towards the moving van each grabbing various items and bringing them into the building. He eyed each one of them carefully. “They look friendly.” He points out. Remembering the last family that moved into their street was far from nice.

“Great!” His brother said with mock enthusiasm. “Why don't we go out there and welcome them to the neighborhood with smiles and open arms!" He replied sarcastically not bothering to look up from his notebook.

Tadashi pulls back from the window to look back at his brother with a smug smirk. "Funny you should say that, little bro, because Aunt Cass said once the Riveras are done settling in we are going on over and giving them a proper welcome. And when I say 'we' that means you too." Amusement hid in his tone, knowing full well that his brother wasn't really the social type.

What better way to have a little fun and help him make actual friends his age than to make him join in on the welcome?

That is if the family actually had children around his brother's age. Tadashi peeked out once again to take another look.

Upon this news did Hiro shut his book with a slam and jumped to his feet. "Yea, nope! Not gonna happen." No way he was going to that, he didn't have time to meet and greet. He had better things to do, such as getting new bot parts as fast as possible.

"There's no way out of it, bro. Cass practically made it an order for you to-wait, where are you going?" The older male questioned as he spotted Hiro making his way down the stairs.

"Parts shop!" The younger shouted back. "Need a few things, be back, whenever!" He had made it to the bottom and reached for the knob of the front door. Before he had the chance to pull it a hand grabbed hold of his blue hoodie. Rolling his eyes he turned to his the source of the hand. "What?" 

"You're going with us, Hiro. No arguments." Tadashi eyed him sternly.

The younger scoffed brushing his brother's hands off. "What makes you think that I am?" He challenged.

"because if you don't Aunt Cass will have your head," Tadashi explained. "She wants you to be more sociable and really thinks meeting them will help you to open up more, and frankly I'm with her on this."

The younger male couldn't help but groan in frustration. Oh god, not this again. "What is it with you guys and want me to be more sociable?" For as long as he can remember his brother and Aunt have been trying their hardest for him to open up and to make at least one friend close to his age. 

But Hiro didn't want any of it. To him, anyone close to his age was boring, uninteresting, and most of all just stupid. With a genius mind that he possessed, he had trouble making friends at school growing up. Whenever he tried talking to anyone it would be he would go on about robotics and any advanced subjects his peers would grow bored the next second and bail on him. 

And it wasn't like Hiro didn't try and behave like the rest of the kids. he tried to do the things that they did and tried to follow their interest. But in the end, the results were poor. He found them tedious and vice versa. So he gave up stuck to himself.

Thank god he graduated from high school a few months ago. He doesn't think he could have survived for long with those idiots for much longer. "Remeber all those other times you had me meet other people, remember how those turned out?" He asked with a brow raised.

Tadashi cringed slightly as the memories resurfaced. "Ok, so maybe those didn't turn out so well," His mind reverted to one particular memory that involved Hiro ranting on, followed by an insult which resulted from the individual getting angry and nearly beating at his brother. Turned out the guy wasn't the right match. "But she has a good feeling about these people, I feel it too. And who knows," His tone turns to a softer one, a small smile forming. "you might finally make that friend." He pointed out hoping his brother will process what he was saying.

But the younger just shakes his head and scoffs. "Yea, sure." Pulling the door open he steps out when a hand on his shoulder grabs halts him. He whips his head around giving his brother an annoyed stare when it defaults slightly at the sight of the pleading look the older male was giving him.

"Hiro, just... can you just think about it?" When Hiro opens his mouth to object he moves in "Please?"

The younger teen didn't respond, simpling staring at the others pleading face. He turned and walked right out of the door without a word.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Walking down the crowded street with his head lowered and hands shoved down in the pockets of his hoodie Hiro reverted to what his brother had pleaded him to do and was thinking it over.

But why bother?

What difference would it make if he meet them? Even if they did have kids close to his age the outcome would come out the same. Disasterous. Instead of trying to make a friend he would surely end up with people who would dislike him.

But Hiro thought it was better that way. An excuse to not be around someone who would definitely be dense. No excitement. No interests.

Dull.

The young genius snaps out of his thoughts when a sound catches his attention. Looking up he scans what it could have caught his attention out all the noise from the various voices and vehicle noises surrounding him.

The sound then became louder, it was then he realized it was barking coming from a dog. He looked left and right to find when the barking was getting louder and closer. That's when he heard someone shout "Dante, no!" He spun back in time to see a black blur launching at him and knocking him to the ground with a grunt.

Looking up he came face-to-face with a hairless black dog with the goofiest face he had ever seen with its long tongue hanging from the side. Hiro yelped and struggled to push when the mutt began to lick his face while barking happily.

Suddenly the dog's weight was pulled off him while he heard the same voice "Dante no! perro loco, ¿qué te pasa? Suéltalo!" The stranger said who was struggling to take hold of the dog. Hiro hinted the voice having just a little high pitch.

With his tackler off Hiro sat up, wincing a bit and rubbing the back of his head, he must have hit it hard when he went down.

"Dios mío, lo siento mucho, are you ok?"

Glancing up the young teen couldn't make out the newcomer due to the sun creating a dark silhouette. "Here, let me help you." The stranger stuck out his hand and without another thought, Hiro took and let them pull him up. Eyes squeezed shut at the dizzy spell hitting him once he was on his feet. Groaning he rubs his temple.

The stranger asks again. "Are you ok?"

Due to his throbbing headache annoyance began to surface and made into his tone. "Your crazy dog jumped me and gave me a what I think is a concussion, do I look ok?" He snaps.

"Lo siento, we just moved here and I was taking Dante to look around and," The newcomer huffs a nervous chuckle, "I think he got a bit too excited."

Hiro opens his eyes to snap that he didn't care when he stopped suddenly and got the full view of the person, or boy.

He was...tiny. Shorter than Hiro by a few inches. He looked younger too, maybe by about two years. Skin a darker tan than Hiro's own pale tone. The boy wore worn out demi jeans along with a white tank covered by the red hoodie he wore. His face round and full, a button nose, short dark wavy hair that looked so smooth to run your fingers through. The boy was smiling nervously showing a small dimple on his right cheek. Chocolate brown eyes much like Hiros own, however, these looked much richer.

Hiro could only describe this kid with one word.

Cute.

No. scratch that. he was not cute.

He was adorable.

The genius failed to notice his face becoming inflamed with a red blush nor did he notice his mouth hanging open slightly until a small hand was waving in front of his face snapping back to reality.

The kid looked at him with concerned eyes. "Oye, are you sure you're ok? Your face looks a little red." He pointed out.

Before Hiro could respond he jumped back in surprise by the overenergetic dog who was upon him almost knocking him over again.

The boy jumped into action and caught the dog around the middle and dragged him back. "No Dante! cálmese pero loco!" The hairless mutt suddenly perked up straight and turned his head toward the other direction and a second later he bounced off the boy's grip and took off toward that direction.

"No, Dante, come back!" The boy goes to follow but not before turning back to Hiro with a nervous smile and twirling his fingers. "Heh, I'm sorry but I have to," He lets out before taking off after his dog. "Dante!" 

Hiro, still dumbstruck watches him run. The boy is just a few feet away when something slips out of his hoodie and falls to the ground.

Hiro spots it and picks it up. "He... Hey! wait, you dropped this!" He calls out but the kid is already too far away to hear or to catch up too.

He looks at the item and notices its a small red and black journal with a design of a colorful skull surrounded by flowers. 

Curious he opens it and there on the front page he finds the name of the cute kid.

 

Miguel Rivera.


	2. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chance encounter between these precious boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much attention this story got from just one chapter! I'm so flattered! Thank you all!

It was only after leaving the parts shop with bags in hand that Hiro realized that he couldn't get the kid out of his mind. Sure one part had to keep him there so he could return his dropped notebook but the other part left him confused.

There was just something about that boy that had caught his attention, but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

It didn't make sense to him at. He had met plenty of people and no one had ever, ever, caught his interest like this boy had. 

He couldn't explain it but when he had first laid eyes on him he felt...at ease, relaxed even. Like there was a calming aura radiating off from the kid. And call him crazy for this next part but he swore that he could hear...music surrounding the boy.

But the biggest thing that was eating Hiro is why he reacted the way he did when he saw the kid.

When he saw the boys face his own face immediately heated up and not a second later he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. On top of that, he swore his legs bucked, almost making him fall. He didn't know this feeling.

Being a young genius who works in advanced engineering and complex technology plus not having much interaction with anyone else other than his family he wasn't familiar with basic social behavior or feelings. He never paid much attention to things like that.

So, of course, the first thought that came to mind in trying to figure out his odd behavior was he must have been coming down with a cold and he had a sick spell because the weird warm feeling was slowly lifting away.

'Must have just eaten something bad last night.' The teen thought to himself. 'Yea, that must have been it.' He reassured as he continued his walk back to the cafe.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the time he made it to the cafe the sun had just started to set leaving the night a beautiful glow mixture of orange, blue, and pink. Which also meant that the cafe would soon be closed for the night.

Finally reaching his destination he pushed the door open, the bell ringing alerting his entry. 

Just as he thought, almost closing time. There were about two to four people seated just finishing up before they were due to depart. Not paying too much attention to them Hiro headed straight to the entry of the apartment connected to the cafe.

Only he didn't make it due to him stopping in his tracks when he saw who was in front of the display of pastries talking with his Aunt.

"You!" Hiro announced, perhaps a little too loudly, because the customer's heads snapped up at his little shout but shook it off and went back to their business.

The shout had definitely caught the boys attention as well as his Aunts, who looked surprised. He whirled his head up in surprise, his brown eyes locked right into Hiro's own.

As soon as Hiro saw the face for the second time that day did the spell happen a second later. His face grew hot and the warm feeling filled his stomach, only this time it felt like he was punched, hard.

'Oh, god, please not now' Hiro pleaded trying to shake off the feeling.

However, the symptoms got a little strong when the boy stared at him confused for a second before he perked up realizing who he was. "Oh!, eres tu! the guy from earlier." His expression then turns to an apologetic one and he started rambling. "Listen, I'm really sorry again about Dante, he's really a good dog but he just gets overexcited sometimes. I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

Normally, Hiro would act annoyed and brush off the apology by giving a piece of his mind, followed by rude comments about he didn't care about the apology and that it happened anyway and it better not happen again or else no one would be happy.

However what came out from the teen's mouth was "Hey, hey, whoa calm down, it's alright. I get it. It was an accident. No serious injury so I'm good. Everythings good." He said, even giving the boy a reassuring grin. "Just next time, might want to keep him on a leash, huh?"

His response had taken his Aunt completely dumbfounded. Whatever she was expecting from her nephew she was surely not expecting THAT.

"Hiro, how do you know him?" She just had to know how he had met this kid. This kid who had somehow brought a look of boredom to her nephew's eyes.

The teen shrugs. "Eh, his dog jumped me and he got him off. Ran off after him after his help." His eyes light up when he remembers. "Oh, yea! almost forgot," He reaches inside his sweater. "you dropped this when you ran." He pulled out the colorful notebook presenting it to the boy.

The boy's eyes light up upon seeing the book. "My notebook!" He takes it out of the teen's hands and holds it close to his chest, a smile breaking on his face. "Gracias, gracias, gracias! I thought it was gone forever!"

Hiro couldn't help but show a small grin of his own from the boy's obvious delight of having his possession returned. Though there was a tiny voice in the back of his head questioning about why he was acting like this. 

Acting so, civil toward this kid.

The helpful action was another thing that caught Cass off guard, she opened her mouth to question his odd behavior only to be interrupted by the ringing of her home phone coming from the apartment.

"Oh! Gotta get that." She turns to the smaller boy with a smile and gestures to the display of treats. "I'll be right back but in the meantime take a look what looks good for you to get for your family." With that said she heads to the entryway.

Hiro sense that that's his cue to leave and readjust his bags before looking at the kid. "No problem, just keep a better hold on that thing, ok?" Without waiting for a reply he goes to follow his aunt into their home.

He makes it right into the entryway when he stops. He didn't know why he did but he looked over his shoulder to glance back at the kid.

The boy's back is turned to him as he surveyed the various treats, clearly trying to decide which one looks the best choice to chose. He stops his search when his eyes land on a white-frosted donut with a large number of sprinkles and strawberry swirls decorated on it. It looked like that was the one he decided on as he reached for it.

"Ah, I wouldn't pick that one if I were you."

The boy halts his hand to look up at the young genius making his way to him with a confused look. "Huh?"

Hiro stops a good few inches from the younger one as he gestures at the donut. "That one you were about to pick, yeah, not really a good choice." 

The boy raises his brows. "Really? How come? It looks delicious." He goes to reach for it again only his wrist to be grasped in a gentle grip by the teen, pulling it back.

Hiro shakes his head, letting go of the other's wrist. "Don't let its pretty design fool you, kid. Its the extra frosting and sprinkles that kill it. Trust me."

It was at that moment Cass had finished her call and was heading right back only to stop at the entryway and stepped back to hide as she saw the interaction between the boys.

The boy huffs before crossing his arms. "Oh, de verdad? Then what would you recommend?" He questioned with a teasing tone, smiling when he see's the teen's taken back expression. "What?" He asked acting innocently. "You obviously must know what actually tastes good and what doesn't, don't you, señor sweet-expert?" He challenges.

It was that challenge tone that Cass found her cue to intervene before her nephew would say something that would send the boy in tears. However, she was dumbfounded for the third time that day on what happened next.

Hiro sputters in surprise from the sass that he just took from this kid. Heh, he'll show him. "For your information, pipsqueak, I am a sweet-expert, so I KNOW what's good, and I'm gonna prove it." He huffed before searching for one pastry he had in mind.

'Where is it? Where is iiiiiiiiiiiiit? A-ha!' He grabs a simple pain chocolate donut with dark chocolate swirls decorated. "Now this is what you want." He waves his hand at the boys questioned look. "I know it doesn't look like much, plain and simple and all but trust me," He holds it out for the boy to take. "The taste will make your cheeks tingle."

The boy looks at the donut presented to him with an uncertain expression but with an encouraging nod from the teen and takes it. He's taken back when the other tells him to take a bite. He's hesitant at first but after a "Go on" from the teen he takes the bite.

Hiro lets out an amused chuckle when the boys eyes widen and a pleased moan is released from him at the sweet taste of the donut. The boy holds his cheeks, the teen was right. His cheeks were tingling from the deliciousness. "Dios Mio!" The boy cries out. "This is really good!" He takes another bite.

Hiro smirks. "Told you." 

"I'm definitely going to get these. My family is going to love them!" The boy says.

Hiro looks back to the entryway and figures what is taking his aunt so long. Unknowing to him that his had just hidden from view when the teen turned to look.

Since it looked like Aunt Cass would be gone for a little while longer he thought he should help the kid, saving him to have to wait anymore.

"Here, I'll help you with that." He heads behind the counter and quickly reassures the kid when a look of worry comes across his face. "Don't worry, the lady that you were talking to, she's my aunt, she owns this place. I help around sometime" That was actually not true. But the boy didn't need to know that.

Once the boy's feature relaxed did Hiro began preparing the donut boxes. "So how many are you getting anyway?"

"Um, about sixty."

Hiro's head snaps his head up at the response, taken back at what he heard. "Were a big family. And this will be their first time trying these." The boy explains sheepishly with a grin.

Hiro replies with a "Huh." Only this time it sounded like he was actually interested.

A few minutes later six boxed donuts are completed. "Alright, all in all, that'll be $58.87," Hiro tells him.

The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of bills. He looks through them and then his cheeks then begin to turn red. "I um," He says. "I'm not really familiar with American money yet, um." He explains clearly embarrassed.

Taken back at the confession Hiro waves his hands. "Hey, hey it alright. Nothing to be embarrassed about." He tells him. "Here," He gestures him to come closer to the register. "I'll help you out, ok?"

Still hidden in the shadows Cass watches in amazement as her nephew helps the younger boy get familiar with money, still trying to figure out what was it about this kid that made Hiro behave actually friendly. She snaps out of her thought when her nephew voice of "There you go!" makes her resume back to watching that the boy had gotten the hang of it and gave the right amount.

After the change was given the boy took hold of the boxes and headed towards the exit. "Thank you for your help..." He trails off indicating he wanted a name to thank him properly.

"Hiro" The teen had taken the hint. "And your..."

"Oh! Miguel, Miguel Rivera." Of course, Hiro already knew that by the inside of his notebook but he wasn't going to tell him that. "Bueno, thank you again for help." He opens the door with his foot and offers a small wave. "It was nice to meet you."

Hiro couldn't help but grin. "Same to you, Miguel." He offers a wave of his own.

With one last goodbye, Miguel was gone.

Cass continued to look at her nephew who was staring at the exit the boy had just gone through before walking around the counter, grabbing his bags and making his way to the entryway.

"Oh, hey Aunt Cass," Hiro greeted as he passed her still dumbfounded form. "I'll be in my room working so I'll see you at dinner time, ok?" Without waiting for a reply he heads up the stairs.

A moment later Tadashi walks down the stairs and stops when he spent his Aunts expression. "Aunt Cass?" He asks worriedly.

"Um, Tadashi, honey, be a dear and get me a glass of water please?" She asks shakily.

Full of concern Tadashi asks. "Are you ok?"

Cass shakes her head, "Um," Her mind goes back to the events that just happened moments ago. "I'm actually not sure." She replies. "But I think I just saw something I'd never thought I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two. I know they seem short now but that's because these are prolonged chapters, they will get longer when I get close to the events of the movie. Don't forget to leave comments! They keep me motivated.


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up on the story.

Hi everyone. I just want to say to the people who have viewed and liked my story that I am so happy that you are enjoying it so far! I know it has been four months since I last updated, believe me, I want nothing more than to write more. Just been really preoccupied with school and writing a lot of papers for the end of the semester.

I am also letting all you know that I am currently writing the next chapter. So I haven't given up on this story! I don't know when I will post it so just keep checking. 

Thank you for your extreme patience and amazing comments!

See you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Should I continue it? Please leave comments. I would like to know how you reacted to this. If I get good reviews I will go on!


End file.
